gone
by rainbow dash gurl
Summary: Marzia was waiting for pewdie when something happened that will change her life forever... will pewdie come back or will Marzia never see him again?... MY FIRST FANFIC EVA YEA! well this is a Marzia x Pewdiepie story its really cute and sad... rating for cussing...
1. Chapter 1

**HAIIIII! this is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER! um this is a marzia x pewdie fanfic so... lets begin shall we? :3**

CHAPTER 1

Felix and Marzia were sitting on the couch watching a scary movie when a scary face popped up on the screen. Marzia jumped into Felix's arms and nuzzled her face into his chest. She could feel his chest move as he laughed and embraced her. "turn it off" she whispered. He did as she said and turned it off, leaving the room in darkness. Felix turned on a lamp next to them and looked back at Marzia who was still snuggling into his chest. "um Marzia?" he said concerned. 'was she really that scared?' he thought to himself. She lifted her head sleeply and looked Felix in the eye. "im tired." she didnt notice at first but then Felix picked up Marzia bridal style up to the bed. "goodnight marzia." he said as he tucked her in. As he kissed her goodnight she said "goodnight Felix." Felix went on the other side of the bed and laid down wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "i love you." he whispered in her ear. "i love you too" were her last words before she drifted off to sleep.

Marzia awoke to the smell of pancakes. She went down stairs to find freshly baked pancakes with a note next them. **Dear Marzia, Ill be back soon so dont freak out. Im going to go pick up ken, he decided to come for your birthday party! Im allso bringing cry but he isnt there yet. Love ya! **

** -felix**

**P.S. Heres some pancakes for ya made them just the way you like 'em! XOXO**

"Oh wow, I must have forgoten my birthday was tomarow" she said to herself.

She was in her and felixes room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. "that must be Felix!" see said exited. But when she opened the door her smile faded. "hello ma,am." the police officer said. "are you the girlfriend of Felix Kjellberg?" "yes is he in trouble?" "uh no I hate to inform you of this but he..." he stopped and looked at the ground. "hes... dead."


	2. Chapter 2: The sleepover

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! miss me? Well lets get to the story...**

CHAPTER 2!

"w-what? hes... dead?"

Marzia couldnt belive her ears, she never got to say goodbye. "what happened?" she said thourgh her sobs. "Car crash, im sorry. Thing is we didnt find a body." Marzia couldn't take it she slamed the door in the police mans face and cryed into a pillow on the couch..

When she woke up in the afternoon, (she fell asleep from crying) she noticed a text on her phone from yesterday before she woke up it was from...Felix? **Hey Marzia. Its Cry... **"Oh cry." she said to her self then continued reading...** Felix just got in a car crash he might not make it.**

She started to cry again when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped away her tears and got up to answer it. "cry?" she asked the masked person in front of her. "hi marzia." She could hear the saddness in his voice. "come in." she said moving out of the way so he could get in. He strode in, "did you get my message?" he asked quietly. "yes" she started to cry again. "i already miss him." When cry saw she was crying he hugged her, her head leaning against his chest. "shhh shhh it gonna be okay" he said trying to calm her.

"ill be right back." she said quietly letting go of cry. "ok." he said simply as he sat on the couch.

She ran up the stairs and into her room and she checked the time, 8:30 pm. Wow I really sleept. She went back down stairs and found cry had turned on the T.V. And was now watching adventure time. 'his favorite show' she thought and started tearing up again but silenced when she heard crys sobs. Cry was sitting on the couch crying. She felt so bad so she decided to hug him. She walked up behind him and hugged his shoulders. She felt him tense up then relax. "do you know where your staying tonight?" she asked quietly into his ear. "no."

"Well you can stay here but we dont have a guest bed..." she said simply

"Oh ill sleep on the couch." he said wiping his tears when he noticed she was still hugging him and he blushed under his mask.

"oh no you dont your sleeping in my room with me it will help me with... him." she said the last word with saddness.

"umm ok." he said akwardly. Just then the doorbell rang. "ill get it." as marzia opened the door she saw Ken standing there tears in his eyes. Cry turned and remembered that he forgot to pick up Ken from the airport 2 hours ago. "Oh guess I forgot to pick you up ken..." cry said nervously. "ya think?" ken said throwing his hands in the air. "well guess im gonna have to have someone on the couch. "ill sleep there" Ken said wiping tears from his face. "Ok come on cry im tired." Cry got up streatching. Ken made a bed on the couch and feel asleep instantly., as cry and Marzia went to bed... Together.


	3. Chapter 3: the kiss

**HEY! miss me again? Well im going to write one of these at least one everyday :) but if I miss a day im too busy to write or I cant think of what to write so lets begin shall we?**

**CHAPTER 3 THE KISS**

Cry and Marzia were upstairs and Marzia was brushing her teeth. Cry was taking a shower, Marzia didnt mind. "where are the towels Marzia?" Cry asked only showing his masked face **(AN: its water proof)**with the rest of his naked body behind the curtain. "oh here." Marzia said giving him one. After she did she walked out so cry could get dressed. To Marzias surprise he came out in only some boxers. She blushed at his naked chest.

"cry why only boxers?" she said still blushing. "Well to me clothes are not very comfertable." he said casually. "oh ok." she laid down and snuggled into the blanket, while cry got on the other side. She heard a click and turned. "what was that?" Cry turned. 'OMG' Marzia thought as she gasped, ' he took off his mask!' "what?" he asked confused as she studied his face, he had beautiful, sparkling green eyes and a huge scar running across his face. "cry your.." "I know I know im horribly ugly." he turned back to his side. "n-no I think your beautiful." Cry turned back around "r-really?" "yes Cry."

Cry stayed there and just stared into her Gorgess blue eyes. **(are they blue? Grr idk) **"t-thanks Marzia." He blushed and went back to his side. And fell asleep thinking about Marzias beautiful face.

Mazia on the other hand couldnt sleep she was used to cuddling with somebody. When she looked over at cry, and decided to wake him up.

"Cry?" she said as she poked him. "hmm?" he said sleeply. "cuddle with me?" His eyes shoot open. "w-what?" "you heard me." She said getting closer to him. "i cant sleep without someone cuddling me." He turned over on his back, and watched as marzia snuggled into his bare chest. He put an arm around her and he could have sworn he heard her purr.

Cry woke up to lips over his. His eyes shot open to find...Marzia?

**Sorry its so short guys I just wanted it to have a cliff hanger if ya know what I mean :) well thanks for reading. But I bet fricken no one will review exept for like two people... :/ But oh well I wuv ya readers brofist! or brohoof to all my brony brothers out there... even though im a girl woohoo!**


	4. Chapter 4: big surprise

**Hey guys like I promised heres chapter 4 :)**

Chapter 4: akwardness

Cry sat down at the kitchen table playing with a spoon., when Marzia came in. He started to tense up. She noticed. "whats wrong?" she asked as she went to get some celeral. "nuthing friend." He said trying to act natural. "Hey guys." Ken said walking in. "hey Ken" the other two said simaltaniously, when Marzias phone rang. "ill get that." she walked into the bathroom and answered, not bothering to check who is calling.

"hello?"

"Marzia?" her heart stopped. is that?

"who is this?"

"felix." Her heart stoped. "f-felix? Your alive?"

"ya why wouldnt I be?"

"y-you got into a car accident!"

"I did but minx brought me to the hospital." He said queitly.

"why didnt you tell me! Cry said you might not make it and after that a police man said you were dead!" she screamed into the phone. "marzia are you ok?" said cry as he knocked on the door.

"Cry hes alive!" "W-what?"

"hes alive!" she said opening the door and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey cry! Sorry I couldnt pick you up."

"'s all good bro."

"well you guys can come and visit me at the hospital." he said cheerfully.

"ok see you there friend." he said as he hung up.

"i-i cant belive hes alive!" Marzia said running happily to the car.

At the hospital Marzia was running down the halls, Cry and Ken chasing after her, as she yelled out Felix's name over and over.

When she finally got to his door, she burst in and hugged him and kissed him a million times, until pewdie stopped her. "Marzia!" he said holding her arms back, "thats enough woman!"

Marzia started to cry tears of joy. "No no dont cry, Marzia."

"Its just that I thought you were dead b-but your here now!"

He whiped away her tears and hugged her, when Cry and Ken came in.

"Wheres minx?" cry asked. "She went to go get some food shell be back soon."

"oh ok" Cry said while walking up to pewdie and giving him a hug.

"when can you come back home?" ken asked. "Tomarow."

"well spend the night." Marzia smiled. And cuddled next to pewds on the hospital bed.

They spent that whole night sleeping next to eachother cuddling, while cry told ken about the 'incident'.

"wow! Really?"

"SSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhh!" cry said trying to get ken to be quiet.

"does she know she kissed you?" Ken asked "No" Cry answered "then tell her!"

"Later ken. Now go to sleep."

They both fell asleep, but secretely Marzia and pewdie were still awake and heard the whole thing...

**OOOOOOHHHHHH what will happen? XD well guys next chapter will be up soon hope you like it and may the odds be ever in your favor and good bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Scars

**Chapter 5 like I said ill be updating allmost everyday :)**

Marzia woke up to a sleeping felix. She smiled she missed him, even though it had only been two days, she thought he would be gone forever. She sighed as she thought about what cry said last night. 'why would I kiss him?' she thought. 'when did it happen anyway?' Thats when cry woke up. Marzia instantly acted like she was asleep. Cry got up and woke up Ken. "Ken get up." he wispered as he shook him lightly. Ken fell off the chair he was sleeping on and woke up with a moan. "what happened?" he asked Cry. "you fell duh."

"shut up!" Ken yelled, getting up

"Make me!" Cry yelled back, a grin on his face.

Ken lunged himself at Cry, making his mask fly off. "Ken!"

"What are you two doing?!" Felix yelled at them both.

"nothing." Ken said getting off Cry.

Felix sudenly cluched his side and screamed. "Felix whats wrong?" Marzia said getting up to embrace him. He started to fall off the bed, and groaned when he hit the ground. "Felix!" She got down next to him and notice he was holding his side. She moved his hand and moved his hospital gown to revel his side. Marzia gasped. There was a long jagged scar going down his side. It was stained with new blood. "Cry get the nurse!"

Cry ran out and down the hallway leaving them in the room with a screaming Felix. "Felix its gonna be okay!" Marzia said taking a towel and putting pressure on it to get it to stop bleeding.

"M-Marzia!" he screamed before passing out from blood loss.

**HEY! I DO NOT HATE PEWDIEPIE! He will turn out fine ok... mabey :) well I love him I just want it to have surprises and stuff to get you to read more ;) sorry about the short chapters just you guys want long chapters you gotta wait a day or two... and if you want them to be quick then they are gonna e short so review what you think should happen next and ill mabey just mbey take your vote into consideration :) btw the last outro I used was Jeoy Garcefas and im gonna use it again! May the odds be ever in your favor and good bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: the feels TT

**Heres chapter 6 its gonna be long ;) sorry guys it took so long it just wanted it to have a lot of details.**

Chapter 6: the feels

Felix pov

I was driving down the road to the airport. It was a normal day, nice and cool. I stopped at a stop light that was taking forever. "God just fucking turn green.!" I mumbled to myself. It finally turned green and went.

While I was going down a strait road. There was no other cars around me. "Hmm these roads are usually crowded." When I turned the corner there was a woman standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes just in time.

The woman walked up to the drivers side door. I rolled down my window. "Are you ok?!" I asked worried. No answer. She had long hair covering her face,and a tattered dress on. "Hello?" I asked. I noticed her hand move up to the car doors handle. "What are you doing?"

When she lifted her head slowly I could only see some purple eyes. "Who are you?" Her only answer was a soft sigh. "Answer me!" I suddenly yelled at her. She lifted her head all the way.

"minx?" I said astonished.

"Hello pewdie" she said opening the door. "w-what are you doing?" I asked her again.

"Felix I know you have a girlfriend but..." she started.

"Wait minx what?" she started leaning tword me. But when she was about two inches away from my lips touching hers I pushed her away. She looked startled at first but the caught her balance and pulled me out of the car. She took my shirt and Kissed me roughly, while I tried to get out of her grasp. Finally she needed to breath and let go. When I ran back my car and locked it when I was inside, she ran after me.

I drove off and when I looked back she was gone but when I turned back she was on my wind sheeld. I screamed a loud girlish scream and crashed into a light pole. I had blacked out but when I woke up I was on a bed. A hospital bed.

Minx was sitting in a chair next to me asleep. "F-felix." she mumbled. I started to wonder what she was dreaming about when I heard her moan. I guess thats what shes mumbling about. "god shes weird." when I turned to see my phone I decided to call cry.

Ringing~ ringing~ "Felix where the fuck are you?!"

"Cry... I got in a car accident." I told him slowly. "w-what?!" he yelled back.

"Yea. can you grab a taxi or something to get you to my house?" I slurred the last word. Just before I past out I saw M

inx wake up and yell for a nurse I started to feel hot sticky stuff coming from my leg. I looked down just in time to see a huge scratch right down my leg. And I screamed before I passed out once again.

Cry POV

I was waiting at the airport. Felix was already an hour late. "Where the fuck is he?" I asked my self before I looked at my phone. It was ringing I answered. "Felix where the fuck are you?!"

"Cry I got into a car accident." he told me slowly. "W-what?!"

"ya can you get a taxi or something to get to my house?" I heard him slur the last word before I heard his phone drop. "Felix? Felix!" I started to hear people rush in and calling to each other one was saying "Get some staples! We need to get his leg sowed back up!" I took my phone from my ear and looked at it. "Felix!" I yelled into the phone. I heard someone pick it up. "Felix is in surgery now. His leg split open."

"Minx?" I asked the woman. "ya its me im starting to think they are going to put Felix down. H-he might not m-make it cry!" I heard her start to sob. "N-no Minx dont cry!" ill come visit him in the morning ok ill bring Marzia and Ken ok?"

"Ok cry ill stay here with him." I hang up and thats when I noticed all the eyes on me. I just shooed them off when one of them said I was crying. I felt my face and well enough I was. But how did they know that if I had my mask on?

I got up and called a taxi and before I knew it I was at Felix and Marzias house.

**Ok guys im gonna split this chapter in to two because in tired and I just got home from a football game. Im just so dang sleepy! Well you guys tell me should I do Crys pov on when he was at the house or should I skip to Kens pov? Please review what you want to happen next and ill see you later bros... byyyyyyyyeeeeeeee -brofist-**


	7. Chapter 7: feels part 2

**Hey guys heres the feels part 2 hope ya like it! :D**

feels part 2

Pewdie pov

I woke up sweating like crazy. Marzia by my side getting up sleaply. "Felix whats wrong?" marzia asked patting my shoulder. "B-bad dream." i said shakily. "What happened?"

"y-you thought i-i was d-dead." i hugged marzia and started sobbing in her shoulder. "M-minx was t-there and she s-stabed m-me! She was m-madly in l-love with m-me!" i broke down onto her shoulder. "Dont worry felix" she said rubbing my back. "Its was just a dream."

no pov

_or so she thought. You see Minx was secretly watching in the shadows. She made him have that dream, and she was going to do it again... and again... and again...and again..._

_**well sorry about the sucky ending if you guys think I should write a sequeal tell me in the reveiws thx :)**_


End file.
